Dysfunctional by Marriage
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Love is one of those things that can't be determined by a written test or the drawing of lots, no, it's much more taxing than such trivial pastimes...however...one can not deny that outside forces can influence the budding of...'Love'.


Dysfunctional by Marriage

**Summary: Love is one of those things that can't be determined by a written test or the drawing of lots, no, it's much more taxing than such trivial pastimes...however...one can not deny that outside forces can influence the budding of...'Love'.**

**Anime/Manga: Death Note/InuYasha**

**Pairing: Hee...hee...hee...**

**Genre: Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Family**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter One: The Calm before the Storm**

**-x-x-x-**

"Mello, stand up and continue with scene three, starting at line fifty,"

Standing, a boy with blonde hair that wisped gracefully over his shoulders with the minimalist of movements started to read out of the black, leather-bound book in his hands. **"Show me, show me."** His eyes were a precious blue which gave way to his emotions and feelings, his expressive attitude, or as the old saying went, 'wearing ones heart on their sleeve'. Despite the showing of his emotions, no one cared to mention the slip up of such things, for fear of his brazen anger and cold, cruel glare, turning his precious blue stare, into a piercing blue gaze. **"Here I have a pilot's thumb, Wreck'd as homeward he did come."** His voice was carried with an air of confidence that held many captivated, but once more, a vicious and venomous vipers tongue was hidden beneath the calculating and clean-cut look with which the boy behaved. It was true that he could bite off a head or two if angered, and his temper was one which could easily be described as...for a lack of better words...'short'. **"A drum, a drum! Macbeth doth come."**

He continued reading until the teacher held up her hand and signaled his silence, "We will continue reading some more of William Shakespeare's, Macbeth, come tomorrow. Mello, I wish to have a word with you after class, so if you could, stay behind."

"Yes Ma'am," Mello sat down with his eyes trained on the dry erase board as the teacher took down the classes' homework. His ears kept widely peeled so not to miss anything as he listened in rapture to the teacher as she went on about what was to be done and when the assignment would be due. Yes...Mello was a teachers pet, as well, he was an all A and A+ student, and even more, an avid reader and writer, not to mention he was a natural genius, as such he was a quick learner. That being said...Mello had only one real hobby, and that was staying number one in school.

"_He's so cool...!"_

Glancing to his left, he took note of a small group of girls who spent the majority of their time gossiping back and forth during classes.

"_I heard his dad was remarrying...think it's true?"_

His dad...where to start...the whole school loved to talk about his dad. The guys, the girls, the in-between...yeah...everyone loved to converse over his father, and why? Because he was the Director of the School that Mello attended. Now, on that note, 'Mello' was _not_ his birth name. It was Mihael Keehl; he was eighteen, nineteen in four months. His father, Nikola Keehl, was only thirty-three...yes, do the math and let it sink in. He had impregnated his mother at fifteen, and had been a father at sixteen. Yeah, his dad was a regular stud with the women, but in his defense...he had only ever slept with that woman. Veronika Ukra, his mother had only been fifteen when she'd given birth, and that meant that at fourteen, she'd gotten pregnant. Mello was no fool, quite the opposite, in fact. However, he had only known his mother for a grand total of eight years, the beauty that his mother was, she had also been a believer of true love, and apparently, she didn't believe that she'd found it with his father. She had instead found it with his fathers' best friend.

_**~Bing Bing Bing~**_

Mello looked up as the class emptied out of the classroom and stood up as well.

"Mello, your English is really good,"

He pulled the strap to his satchel over his shoulder and made his way towards the front of the class where his teacher sat watching the students file out of the classroom. "What's your point?"

"I was wondering if you would be interested in tutoring some of the lower classmen."

"Why would I waste my time with something like that? It's a waste of time trying to help those too lazy to help themselves. Besides, it takes away precious time that I could be studying, unlike those simpletons who need tutoring in the first place. I don't care to waste tine on people like that." He held out the book he'd been reading a while ago, "I understand that you want us to read Macbeth so that we can think about the roles of fate and ambition in determining what our lives will come out like...among other things...but the story itself has never interest me." He placed it down and made to walk away when a hand took the corner of his sleeve.

"Think about it,"

He turned back and looked at his teacher, "About what? The context behind why Macbeth went wrong, what was it about him, and what, if anything, can tell you about how people should live their lives...in addition─"

"No...no, no, no...Mello, I want you to think about tutoring your underclassman,"

He looked her square in the eyes, her bright blue eyes, so full of life, so full of love. He smirked, "Hey, Mrs. Higurashi...how long do you think you'll be able to walk under the radar?"

The woman, Mrs. Higurashi, or Kagome Higurashi, was a fresh out of College teacher. She was twenty-five, and an absolute goddess among the male student population. "I don't think we're on the same topic anymore..."

"You and the Student Body President have been going steady for two and a half months now, right?"

"...I-I'm pretty sure we've gotten off topic now..." Her cheeks were flushed, now standing, she made her way to the door. "Please think about the offer."

"Right, I'll think about it, give my regards to Lawliet." Mello left it at that, turning, then leaving the room with his bag.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome let herself fall back against the wall after the confrontation between herself and her brightest student...or, of that year at least. _'He really is a genius...'_

The door slid open and Kagome glanced to her left to see a man, well...a student actually. Though, to her...he was a man. "L...you shouldn't be in here..." She brought her hand up and placed it on his cheek; he was about an inch taller than her, despite him being seven years younger than her. His black hair was unkempt in the way he kept it, and his charcoal gray eyes, such beauty, filled with such knowledge and of course...his atypical outlook on life.

He didn't say anything, merely leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

"..." Kagome's eyes drifted shut for a moment before she opened them and placed her hands on his chest, pushing just a bit so to break the kiss. "L...don't you have classes?"

"In theory, yes. But I've decided to give myself a break..." He looked down and gazed into her eyes, "Do you not approve?"

"I don't disapprove..." Her arms wrapped loosely around his neck, "But I know how seriously you take your studies..."

"Not nearly as seriously as I take our relationship."

Kagome smiled, kissing him on the lips feverishly. _'Mello is brilliant, but he was wrong about one thing...i haven't been seeing L for two and a half months...actually...it's been much longer.'_

"Kagome, will you be free Wednesday of this week?"

"You mean...after work?"

"Well, yes, after work. Actually, to be exact, I was hoping sometime in the evening, say...I pick you up at six-thirty, we have dinner at seven, and then see where the night goes from there..."

"Since you have it all planed out, I think I should accept the invitation,"

"It's appreciated; I'd hate to have dinner alone on our six month centenary."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world,"

He paused for a moment and looked at her in wonder, "Surely if the world or its people were in trouble that would suffice as reason enough to be late, yes?"

"L, it was just a commonly used phrase,"

"Ah, yes..."

Kagome shook her head, "Silly boy,"

**-x-x-x-**

Mello walked out of the school gates, well aware of the female populace which clearly needed a life. Passing by the girls staring at him, he made his way home to study for Friday's Math test. He was quick to make his way home and upstairs to his room. Pulling from his bag the books for his Geometry, he went to work on his homework and studying.

"_**Mihael, sweetie~"**_

He lifted his head and let out an annoyed sigh; there it was, the soon to be hell-on-earth, more formally known as a 'mother'. What is a mother? Well, first off, 'mother' can be used as both a noun and a transitive verb, and if we go down the annoyingly long list of definitions for that one word, we find, not one, but **two** definitions which describe the word in the context used to describe the woman on the other side of Mello's door. As a noun, a 'mother' is a woman who acts as the parent of a child to whom she has not given birth...that is definition one with which we provide...however, definition two shows us the word 'mother' when used as a transitive verb; to 'mother' means to look after somebody with great care and affection, sometimes to an excessive degree. So again...what is a 'mother'?

"_**Mihael? Did you hear me?"**_

"Yes, yes I did." He stood up and placed his pencil down on his desk before walking to his door and unlocking it. He opened the door to find a beautiful woman on the other side. She had long flowing red hair which curled slightly at the end and stopped just past her elbows; her striking green eyes stared into his steal blue ones as she smiled brightly, "Did you need something?" The woman's name was Élise Jeevas, and since he'd met her, all she seemed to be good at is interrupting his study time.

"I wanted to talk with you about something, if you don't mind."

'_I do mind...actually...'_ He opened his door a little wider and let the woman in. He watched as she sat down on his bed; he didn't move, instead, he stayed standing, leaning against his bedroom wall.

"As you know, your father and I have decided to get married,"

He quirked a brow, _'Obviously...'_

"Well, you and I never sat down and had a one on one talk with one another, so there are some things you don't know about me, that will affect you too...so I thought I should come and tell you."

'_How thoughtful,'_ He really wanted to get back to studying, "There are a lot of things I don't know about you, and I'm more than fine with that...really..."

She smiled, "Silly, you'll want to hear this."

"Alright, then tell me, but do it quickly,"

She frowned, but nodded none the less. "Well, when I marry your father, you know I will be a permanent resident here, right?"

"I figured as much, yeah."

"Yes, well...I won't be the only one moving in..."

He was quickly growing bored, "That's great, I love dogs, cats are cute, birds are relaxing and fish die quick, anything else?" He opened his door, hoping she got the point he was trying to make.

"Yes, actually. I want you to understand this and be ready, because I'm not bringing with me a dog, a cat, a bird or a fish...I'm bringing with me my son."

Mello stared at her, "Mmhm," He walked up to her and held a hand out. He watched her take it in confusion and pulled her up, guiding her out of his room. "That's all very interesting; now let me tell you a little about myself," He walked back inside his room and turned to face her, hand on the door, "I like to read, I like to study, I take great pride in being number one at my school and I enjoy silence. On occasions I will enjoy the outdoors and play sports, and while giving you a run down, I should probably mention my idiosyncrasies. I am very much a chocolate devotee, I am a genius in almost every subject, with computers and mythology being the only things I don't care to dabble in; and just so your clear and don't do it again, on purpose or on accident, I **hate** being interrupted while in my room for anything other than death." He closed the door and went back to his desk chair.

"_**I will keep that in mind, one more thing..."**_

Mello rolled his eyes, _'She clearly didn't catch the meaning behind the door closing in her face,'_

"_**His name is Mail Jeevas, and he is sixteen, so he'll be a first year at your school. That also means you'll be his big brother...so please, take care of my son, Mihael."**_

"Right..." Opening a dictionary, he scanned the pages in wonderment, listening as the woman's footsteps faded down the steps, he finally found what he was looking for; he couldn't stop the smirk that formed on his lips, "Mother; (noun) a slimy mass of bacteria and yeast cells that forms on the surface of alcohol being converted into acetic acid. It is added to wine or cider to make vinegar."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope everyone enjoys, leave me a review telling me what you think! Please and thank you~ ^ _^''**


End file.
